Pioneers of Computing
This exhibit provides links to "home" pages or other resources on people, both alive and dead, who have made a significant impact on computing. ---- (1934-2010), pioneer of automated theorem proving, programming language design, and concurrent systems, died on 20th March 2010. ---- Selected pioneers * David Wheeler (1927-2004), inventor of the closed subroutine, died on 13 December 2004. * Edgar (Ted) Codd (1923-2003), inventor of the relational database model, died on 18 April 2003. * Roger Needham (1935-2003), Director of Microsoft Research Cambridge, died on 28 February 2003. * Edsger Wybe Dijkstra (1930-2002), advocator of structured programming, died on 6 August 2002. See obiturary. * Both co-inventors of Simula 67, the first object-oriented programming language, died in 2002. Ole-Johan Dahl (1931-2002) died on 29 June 2002. Kristen Nygaard (1926-2002) died on 10 August 2002. ---- List of pioneers # Howard H. Aiken (Havard Mark I) # Marc Andreessen (Netscape) # John V. Atanasoff # Boris A. Babaian (Russian supercomputers) # Charles Babbage (Analytical Engine) # Charles W. Bachman (databases) # John Backus (BNF) # Gordon Bell (Digital) # Tim Berners-Lee (WWW) # Fred Brooks # Vannevar Bush # David Caminer (LEO) # Vinton Cerf (Internet) # James Clark (Silicon Graphics and Netscape) # Edgar F. Codd (databases) # Seymour Cray (supercomputers) # Ole-Johan Dahl (Simula) # Donald Davies (packet switching) # Edsger W. Dijkstra # John Presper Eckert (see also here) # Lawrence Ellison (Oracle) # Douglas C. Engelbart (the mouse!) # Andrei P. Ershov (theroretical programming) # Edward A. Feigenbaum (AI) # Tommy Flowers (Colossus engineer) # Robert W. Floyd # Thomas Fowler (ternary calculator) # Bill Gates (see also interview and unofficial information) # Kurt Gödel # Richard W. Hamming # Jacques Herbrand # William R. Hewlett # C. A. R. Hoare (CSP) # Marcian E. Hoff Jr # Herman Hollerith # Grace M. Hopper (see also here) # Harry D. Huskey (computer designer) # Kenneth E. Iverson (APL) # Steve Jobs (Apple and Next) # Tom Kilburn (Manchester) # Donald E. Knuth (TeX) # Peter Landin # Sergei A. Lebedev (MESM computer, Ukraine) # Augusta Ada Lovelace # Carver Mead # John McCarthy (AI) # Benoit Mandelbrot # John W. Mauchly # Robin Milner (LCF, ML and CCS) # Harlan Mills # Marvin Minsky # Charles E. Molnar # Roger Needham # Nicholas Negroponte # Ted Nelson (hypertext) # Kristen Nygaard # Ken Olsen # David Packard # David Parnas (software engineering) # Blaise Pascal # John Pinkerton (LEO) # Jon Postel (Internet) # Dennis M. Ritchie (Unix) # P. Georg and Edvard Scheutz (Difference Engine, Sweden) # Claude E. Shannon (information theory) # Sir Clive Sinclair (personal computers) # George R. Stibitz # Christopher Strachey (denotational semantics) # Ivan E. Sutherland (graphics) # Ken Thompson (Unix) # Michael Tomczyk (home computers) # Linus Torvalds , Richard Stallman (GNU/Linux) # Alan M. Turing (Colossus and code-breaking) # John von Neumann (see also here) # An Wang # David Wheeler (closed subroutines) # Maurice V. Wilkes (EDSAC, macros, microprogramming) # J.H. Wilkinson (numerical analysis) # Freddie C. Williams # Niklaus Wirth # Stephen Wolfram (Mathematica) # Steve Wozniak (1996 Kilby Laureate, Apple) # Konrad Zuse (see also here) See also * Computer pioneers listed in Wikipedia (an excellent resource!). * Hall of Fellows from the Computer History Museum. * People and pioneers from The History of Computing and the book Computer Pioneers by Prof. John A. N. Lee. * Computers and Internet:History:People from Yahoo. * Grace Hopper Celebration of Women in Computing. * Index of Inventors from the US National Inventors Hall of Fame, including: ** Bardeen, Shockley and Brattain (Semiconductor amplifier; Three-electrode circuit element utilizing semiconductive materials) ** Herman Hollerith (Art of Compiling Statistics; Apparatus for Compiling Statistics). ** Kenneth H. Olsen (Magnetic Core Memory). ** George R. Stibitz (Complex Computer). ** An Wang (Pulse Transfer Controlling Device). * Computer Pioneer Awards recipients, 50th anniversary awards list and other awards from the IEEE Computer Society. * A.M.Turing Award recipients, Fellows, other award winners and 50th Anniversary Committee from the ACM. * Computer inventors and pioneers from Computer Hope . * Invention Dimension, American inventors archives, also including many computer pioneers. * Biographies of mathematicians, especially in the 20th century from the highly recommended MacTutor History of Mathematics archive. * People involved with Manchester computing. * Biographies of computer pioneers (A-J) and (K-Z). Very comprehensive, from the History of Computing Project. * Internet Pioneers. * Famous Computer Scientists voting results from Roger Boyle. ---- Please contact Jonathan Bowen if you know of relevant or better WWW home pages not included here, especial names listed without a link. Last updated 19 June 2009. Category:VMoC